Wolverine: the family man
by wolvecub07
Summary: What if wolverine never gets shot and is still staying with Kayla Silverfox? Being what he always wanted to, an ordinary person, a lumberjack, a loving husband and a father? WARNING: contains spanking and swears. lots of father/son scenes. stay tuned! :)
1. Chapter 1: Troublemaker

My first ever fan fic, grew up reading all sorts of stories on fanfic. Please bear with me with all the grammatical mistakes. English is my second language. Enjoy!

Troublemaker

'_Jamie stop! Stop please! It hurts! Mommy!_' said the chubby four year old Tyree to his older brother Jamie while running to the kitchen for his mother, on the other

hand Jamie was giggling at the fear of his little brother while chasing him with his plastic bb gun. '_JAMIE SILVER HOWLETT STOP AT ONCE OR YOU'LL REGRET IT _

_WHEN YOUR FATHER COMES HOME!_' yelled mom silverfox, while Tyree was wrapping his arms to her legs sobbing. '_I was just playing mom, you don't have to tell _

_dad…_' said Jamie innocently; now actually really feeling scared when he heard his mom bringing up his dad as a warning. Jamie is the troublemaker in the Howlett

family, even though Kayla has the power to pursue people to do as they were told, his growing mutant power can resist it. Jamie only ever fears his father, the

wolverine.

* * *

'_I'm home!_' said the tired papa, who smelled something was going on with his pups and love. He walked to the kitchen and saw his youngest son terrifyingly

holding tight to his wife's legs and his other boy looking at him with fear. Logan sighed at the sight, this happens all the time, he is not surprised anymore. It

almost feels like there was never a day that he comes home and he doesn't have to deal with his naughty cub. Logan is a short fuse, especially after a long day at

work, chopping and lifting woods. '_Jamie wait for me in the living room._' Was all he said, trying to calm his inner anger. '_but dad!_' the eight year old tried to talk his

way out of what he knew was not anything he would like. '_I SAID NOW_!' growled Logan at his boy. Jamie, who knew better not to argue with his father, hung his

head down and walked guiltily to the living room. '_Now what happened this time._' Said wolverine while kissing his wife and patting his baby girl who was being

carried by Kayla. ' _Daddy, Jamie was hitting me on the face with the BB gun, I told him to stop but he didn't._' said the sobbing little one who is now cuddling into

his dad's arm. '_Is that right? Everything's alright now, I'll deal with your brother later, can you be a good strong pup for your old man right now?_' said Logan softly

while giving the tightest bear hug to his youngest son. '_yes daddy_.' Said the obedient boy now wiping his tears. '_That's my boy_!' smiled Logan who ruffled his brown hair and walked to the living room.

Jamie who has exactly the same genetics from his father, a little feral, growing pup, act before thinking, bad temper, gives the big bad ass wolverine hard times all

the time. Jamie by now was very very afraid, he was trying to sniff the air and test how angry his dad was. All that was coming through his mind was what his dad

is going to do.

* * *

'_Where's the BB gun_.' said the wolverine sternly, Jamie stood up and took out the black plastic Bb gun from the back pocket of his jeans and unwillingly handed it

to his dad slowly. It was his favourite toy, he uses it to shoot on things in the forest, at school and at home, it was his life he would call it. The fact that his dad is

now confiscating it makes him really upset. Logan threw the gun to the floor, extended his metal claws and slashed it and then smashed it with his feet.

'_Daaaaddd! No! No!'_ Jamie shouted with shock, he was crying his heart out when he looked at the small shattered pieces of plastics. Unable to say anything, Jamie

was carried by his dad with one arm while his dad yank down his pants and started spanking the living heck out of his behind, '_YOU! DO! NOT! HIT! YOUR! _

_BROTHER! YOU! DO! NOT! BULLY! ANYONE! DO! YOU! UNDERSTAND!_' Logan yelled while smacking hard on his pups bottom between every word. Although Jamie

was exactly like Logan, he has metal bone structure since he was born, the first time Logan had to tan his son's bottom he found out that the healing factor and

probably the metal has not developed to his tush yet, which created a way on disciplining his energetic cub. After around a dozen and a half, Jamie's behind was

glowing red. This is exactly what he is afraid of from his dad. He told himself that he will never ever act out of line if this is what happens after every time. Which of

course is what he told himself every time right after his painful punishment, but being a growing pup, Jamie cannot resist the temptation of fun which always leads

him back to the position where he is right now. Logan let his now sobbing son down on his feet, Jamie start rubbing his tush fiercely while begging his dad to

forgive him. '_I'll never do it again, I promise! Really, I'm sorry, please dad please_.' Logan never liked spanking his pups, he loves them, sure he always acts as the

bad parent and Kayla always acts as the good parent, he is always strict on his boys, but he truly care and love them and that's the only reason he is being that

hard on his boy Jamie. Especially Jamie, since he is the most like him.

* * *

'_Come here pup_.' Logan let out a sigh and cuddled his sobbing son into his arm. He let him cry all he wanted. Logan was never the father who says I love you

unless it comes to his baby girl who's 2 years old, he is already spoiling her at the age of two, giving her longer bathing time when she pouts and looks at him with

her pleading big blue eyes saying ' Pweaseeeee Dada, Pweaseeeee!' , letting her have sweets when she's not supposed to, otherwise he wouldn't say it, but

whenever he gets home late from work and the kids were asleep, he would go into their room and checked them the first thing he gets home or when his cubs

were sad he would throw them into a short bear hug and ruffle their hair and send them off with words like '_toughin' up kid_.' Or '_It's gonna be alright_.' His love for

his kids is always from his actions, not words. '_You be a good pup right now alright? I don't want to have to repeat this, got it?_' said Logan while making his son

stand and talk to him in the same eye level. '_Got it'_ said Jaime softly still recovering from the stings. '_Good lad, apologize to your brother and help your mom make_

_ the table for dinner._' And sending his son off with a light smack on his behind which caused his son to jump a little, he chuckled and thought, '_what would I do _

_without these pups.'_

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2: arm wrestling

This is a really short chapter, hope you guys still like it :)

Arm wrestling

' I bet with a kadrillion billion tillion dillion dollars that I can win you in an arm wrestling fight dad!' said Jamie with his mouth full of bacon. Logan almost choked on

his coffee when he heard what his son just said to him. 'What'd you say?!' asked Logan trying so hard not to laugh. Kayla on the other end of the table was

already laughing her head off while feeding their youngest cub Harper. 'Yea dad Jamie can win you BIG TIME! Yesterday he lifted up the whole CHAIR!' said Tyree

who's eyes were so wide open as to prove that it was the most amazing thing he has ever seen in his entire life, which to be exact is 4 years. Jamie trying to

swallow his food as quickly as he can so he can talk. 'Yea, I really can win you dad!' said Jamie proudly while showing off his right arm muscle to his dad. Logan

wasn't surprised how strong his cub is, Jamie is the energetic one in the house, to keep him out of trouble, every now and then Logan would bring him to the

woods or mountains to drain him out of energy and teach him some basic combat skills. 'Now dad are you ready to lose?' asked Jamie seriously while doing the

raising eyebrow thing that Logan always does which made Logan burst out laughing. 'Sure whatever you say kid.' Said Logan trying hard to not laugh again.

After the family finished their breakfast, Kayla cleared the table so that the father and son can have their 'serious' arm wrestling. Logan moved and sat on the left

side of the table instead of his usual seat, the papa wolf seat as Tyree and Jamie would call it. Jamie took off his white tank showing off his kiddie abs and muscles,

very fit for his age, roaring loudly 'I'M THE BIG BAD WOLVERINEEEEEE!' along side with an exciting Tyree who was jumping and cheering for his big brother. Logan

who rarely fool around with his cubs like that, took off his wife-beater, showing his muscles and abs and made his scary wolverine look, which scared his little girl

who was sitting next to him. 'Dada you too scawwwwy!' cried his daughter who's eyes are now full of tears. After seeing his dad like this, Tyree nervously

whispered to his big brother, 'I changed my mind…'

* * *

Jamie was using all his strength, pushing all he had to his right arm; his face went red as he was trying his utmost to win his dad. His legs were basically off the

ground. Logan on the other hand was enjoying this, he knows there's no way his pup would win, but every now and then he had to pretend that he is really using

his strength. Looking at his son trying his best to beat him, he really wanted to let him win and own the rest of the day, but he knows he should try to let him lose

and face reality. After a couple more seconds, Logan decided to end it and push his pup's arm to the table. Tyree was the happiest one, cheering jumping

screaming, 'Yay Daddy won! Daddy won!' The pouting defeated wrestler yelled at Tyree, 'Traitor!' Logan patted his son on the shoulder and said, 'May be next time

you'll beat me pup.' 'I'll never be as good as you…I know it.' Said the disappointed boy. 'You will son, some day you will.' Logan replied with a little smile.

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Stick around ;p


	3. Chapter 3: (part1)Not his kind of Sunday

Hope you guys enjoy this!

Not his kind of Sunday (Part 1)

It was seven a.m. when Logan woke up. Without waking up his beautiful wife, he slowly walked out to the balcony of their room, gazing out to the beautiful

scenery, the mountains, the lake, the sound of the birds singing and the mixture of sunshine and wind blowing his hair and his bare chest. This is probably Logan's

favourite moment of the day, he would sit out on his balcony for hours reading his papers or drive down to the lake alone to fish and have a cigar, which seems like

an activity that he haven't enjoyed in a long time since Kayla had their first born. 'Babe…Logan?' Kayla said weakly. Logan closed the glass door and went back

inside. 'Yea babe? What's wrong?' answered Logan while he sat next to his wife on their bed, kissing and playing with her hair. 'I don't feel so good…' Kayla said.

'Well, in a moment you will.' Grinned the wolverine, now kissing and cuddling his lovely wife. 'No, Logan, I mean it, I think I am having a fever.' Said Kayla while

trying to push her husband away. Logan touched his wife's forehead and said, 'You gotta be kiddin' me. You're burning up! Let me go get you the pills.'

* * *

'GOD DAMN IT!' yelled Logan while rubbing his foot, he stepped on one of those damn legos which were all scattered on the floor once he opened their bedroom

door. No matter how strong, how tough Logan is, legos scattered on the floor is his worst enemy. 'Whoever did this, clean this mess right now!' growled Logan.

After hearing their father yelled, the boys ran up the stairs from the living room, quickly tidied up all the legos that they were playing with on the floor. 'Who the

fuck invented these god damn toys.' Logan thought while focusing on where he was walking, to avoid stepping on those evil bricks. After a couple minutes of 'look

out for legos', he finally reached the stairs going down the living room. Logan was speechless when he saw the living room from the top of the stairs. Stuffed

animals everywhere, soccer balls, baseball, football, hockey sticks scattered every corner of the room, LEGOS, toy cars, milk dripping off from the table. Harper,

Logan's youngest, who just learnt how to walk, is now trying to unplug the television plug. 'Harper! No!' shouted wolverine while rushing down the stairs, 'fuck!'

he shouted while he stepped onto another lego on the stairs. 'You're in trouble dad! You said the F word!' giggled Jamie who was standing beside the stairs

enjoying at the sight of his dad cursing. ' If you both don't get down in 3 seconds, and start cleaning this mess up, I swear to god, I SWEAR TO GOD, you'll not be

able to sit until you turn 18!' Logan shouted back to his son while holding Harper in his arms. The boys face's instantly turned pale and dashed down the stairs and

started cleaning up.

* * *

'Now…why did I get downstairs…' Logan thought while putting his youngest on the highchair as he has already forgotten about the purpose of getting downstairs after

running through an Indiana Jones act. 'Right… to get Kayla's pills.' He walked to the kitchen finally, got the pills, still cautiously looking down at the floor while

walking back up, avoiding to swear again in front of his kids. 'Here you go babe.' Said Logan while helping his wife to sit up. 'What's with all the yelling and cursing

just now?' asked Kayla while swallowing the pills. 'Who bought those damn tiny bricks?' growled Logan. Kayla chuckled a little and said, 'You did, last

Christmas, the boys begged you the whole year for legos. Don't you remember?' 'Damn…' sighed Logan. 'Baby, I know you will hate this, but since its Sunday and

I'm feeling sick, can you please help me go grocery shopping? The list is on the counter top. Pleaseeeeee?' said Kayla looking and kissing her husband sweetly,

trying to convince him to help her. Logan hated grocery shopping, the trolleys, the tiny narrow aisle, the crowd, just everything. 'I love you babe, but gro….' Kayla

stopped Logan from talking by giving him a sweet French kiss, 'anything for you babe…' grinned Logan. 'Bring the kids too, will you?' whispered Kayla while kissing

her husband once more. Logan growled playfully while not letting his wife stop kissing, 'damn…unprotected sex.'

Thank you so much for reading! Stay tuned for part 2~


	4. Chapter 4:(part2)Not his kind of Sunday

Not his kind of Sunday (Part 2)

'Listen, both of you were THIS close of getting your behind whooped this morning.' Warned Logan to his sons in the back seat, showing them that tiny gap

between his thumb and index finger while buckling up his 2 year old to her car seat. 'I don't want no runnin', fightin', screamin' or goofin' around both in the car

and in the stores, got it?' Logan said sternly. Both boys gulped and nod their heads quickly, little Tyree even covered his mouth with both his hands while nodding.

The boys were shocked at how tiny the gap was, which determines their behinds' life and death. The entire drive to the grocery store, there was no sound at all,

except from the 2 year old, who was singing cheerfully. Logan said to himself, 'Good, they've learnt.'

* * *

Looking at the gigantic sign, WAL-MART, Logan let out a sigh, carrying Harper with his right arm, holding Tyree with his left hand and keeping Jamie close to his

side, ignoring the passerby's stare, 'Wal-fuckin-mart.' He thought. Right before entering the automatic door, he told Jamie to get one of those big trolleys with a

baby seat. 'Here ya go dad.' Said Jamie handing the trolley to his dad. 'Jamie, you're in charge of the trolley today, it's not a racing car alright, just move the kart to

wherever direction I go SLOWLY.' Said Logan who thinks its time for his eldest kid to learn some responsibility while putting Harper into the baby seat. 'I meant

what I said in the car, I want you in your best behavior, or we're gonna have some serious problem when we get home, do I make myself clear?' Jamie nodded with

a 'you can trust me dad' look and telling himself that he is going to be a good boy and show his dad that he can trust him.

* * *

Slowly, they walked in, Logan getting out the shopping list that Kayla gave him, he didn't take a glimpse of the paper until now, his eyes went wide open, 'jeez!

That's a lot of stuff! Eggs, milk, steak, chicken breast, cereal, salmon, apple juice, crackers, frozen pizzas, baby shampoo, baby powder, baby diaper, baby…god damn

Kayla, tricked me into this!' thought Logan angrily. First, they went to the dairy product aisle, Logan read the paper, 'five cartons of milk.' He opened the fridge, and

randomly picked 5 cartons of milk. 'Dad! Not these!' said Jamie, stopping the kart and moving his way to the fridge. 'Mom, usually get three 2% milk and 2

chocolate milk, not these!' jumping up the fridge trying to grab the ones they need. 'Alright, alright! I'll get it!' said Logan with frustration in his tone, shoving his

son to the side. He just doesn't understand, they all TASTE like milk who cares what they say on the label, its all milk! After getting all the dairy product, they

headed to the meat section. Logan smirked and thought, 'Now, this I'm an expert.' Logan not surprisingly is a meat eater, he knows his meat. It took less than ten

minutes for him to finish getting all the meat that they need and headed to the baby product area. Although, Jamie was having fun, driving the trolley all by

himself while entertaining his little sister, he looked at the wheels of the kart and imagine himself driving the kart like a scooter along the long aisle, winning every

other kart racers there. On the way to the baby product area, Jamie couldn't let his eyes off two boys around his age, who were playing exactly what he imagined

just now, he stopped there and looked at them jealously. 'Jamie!' called Logan, and Jamie continued 'driving' the kart like his dad told him to. He kept reminding

himself of the spanking his father said this morning, he has no intension in not being able to sit for the coming ten years.

* * *

'JAI JAI, I wanna pway that too! Pweaseee!' said the 2 year old pointing at the two boys who were still racing karts. 'We can't Harp, dad's gonna get angry and turn

into a monster! Do you want daddy to become a scary monster?' whispered Jamie to his little sister. 'No…' said Harper sadly, 'but I wanna…' water are filling up her

big blue eyes. Jamie, much like his father, hate upsetting the little girl, 'Okay, okay, may be later alright, shhh…don't tell daddy.' Whispered Jamie, trying hard to

think of a plan while the little one was happily clapping.

Logan was so busy finding the right brand of diapers that Tyree was trying to describe to him, pink in color, a cartoonish mouse on the plastic cover, he was totally

focused on finding the right brand but not his other two kids. Jamie looked at his busy father, then his excited baby sister, let out a deep breath, touching his

behind as if his father is already preparing to tan it. Thinking may be his dad won't find out if they just went and play for a few seconds…

Thank you, thank you , thank you, for sticking around and supporting by reviewing, following and favouriting! Tell me what you think of this part, thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5:(part3)Not his kind of Sunday

Thank you for favouriting or following, appreciate a lot, it gives me a lot of motivation to continue :)

Not his kind of Sunday (part 3)

'Weeeeeeeeeeeee! Jai Jai looooook! We're flyinnnnng!' the 2 year old girl was having one of her happiest moment in her life, raising both her hands up in the air. 'I

know! WooooHoooo!' shouted Jamie, who was having a blast speeding up his kart, already forgotten that he is in a store and it was more than a few seconds.

Jamie was cruising around the store, feeling like a champ when he avoided bumping into others and shelves while going as fast as the wind, pushing his left foot as

much and as fast as he can like riding on a skateboard. He was like a puppy out of leash.

* * *

'Jamie, put this pack to the kart while I go grab the baby shampoo.' Said Logan, who was still gluing his eyes at the shelves finding the shampoo while his left hand

reaching out, thinking his son was beside him the whole time. 'Jamie, stop day dreaming, put this in the kart.' Logan repeated, now turning to look on his left to

see why he isn't grabbing the item. 'Jamie?' now having his full attention on his lost kids. 'Tyree have you seen your brother?' asked Logan to his younger son on

his right. 'Uh-uh.' Tyree shooked his head. Logan tried to sniff through the air for his cubs, their scents are still inside the store, they couldn't be that far. Logan

holding the big pack of diapers while the other hand holding his son, afraid of losing all three of his kids, they walk towards the direction of the scent.

* * *

'LOOK OUT KID!' shouted one of the workers who were pushing a stack of canned beans, which were taller than Jamie. Logan, having sensitive ears rush to that

direction, only to find out it was too late. Jamie was speeding and speeding, totally indulged in his own little racing world, he couldn't hear the man shouting, he

couldn't hear his dad telling him to stop, but he saw his kart about to crash into the pile of canned food. He wasn't afraid of the falling cans, but he was afraid that

his sister is going to get hit by them. He pulled off his sister as fast as he can out of the kart and dashed to the side, avoiding the big pile of cans falling on them.

While running for his life and his little sister's life, he tripped on a can, which was rolling on the ground. He hugged his sister tight, one hand protecting her head,

letting himself falling to the ground on his back, instead of his sister.

* * *

'Oooow!' yelped Jamie when he landed on the ground with a sharp pain on his back. Harper was scared to death, she was crying and letting go of her brother's

protection and into her dad's. Tyree ran to his brother's side, trying to help him get up. Jamie slowly got up while hissing; the sharp pain to his back has not recover

yet. Logan on the other side, smoothing his baby girl, stared at Jamie angrily. Logan was furious and Jamie can sense it. He wasn't planning to cry and beg, but

now that he looked at the mess he made, and remembering the spanking threat his father gave him, he started weeping, and trying to explain to his angry father.

Logan did not speak a word the whole time lining up waiting to pay for the items. The whole time lining up, Jamie was sobbing, tears kept rolling down his cheeks,

wiping the tears and mucus on his face with his sleeves, having hard time breathing and begging at the same time. He gently pulled his dad's plaid shirt for his

attention, 'Please daddy, don't be angry, it was an accident, please…' Jamie was having hiccups while begging his dad, so Logan couldn't really hear what he was

saying. Besides, he didn't want to hear a single word from Jamie. Jamie, knowing that he is making a big scene at the store, even having other kids around his age

staring at him, thinking he is a baby, normally he would care, he is the tough one at school, but now for the sake of his life, he couldn't care about his dignity, his

butt is about to be tanned which will last for ten years according to Logan this morning.

* * *

Still crying and begging the whole way to the parking lot, Logan had enough; he had a long day from the lego incident, the diapers to the kart incident. He doesn't

need a child's annoying cry to add on it. 'Jamie if you don't shut your mouth right now, I'll whoop you right here, right now!' shouted Logan, not caring all the

stares that he got from the other families at the parking lot. Jamie zipped his mouth, sat in the backseat, buckling himself up then helping his little brother with

the seatbelt while trying to soften his sobbing hiccups. Tyree kept looking at his poor big brother, he felt bad for his brother as he have never seen Jamie crying like

this. Tyree reached to the back of the car for the tissue box, pulling out a tissue with his little hands and quietly put it on his brother's lap. Tyree had never really

gotten a hiding, being the obedient one in the family, but he knows this time, Jamie will be getting the biggest spanking of his life, far more scarier than the ones

he got before.

* * *

Logan on the other hand, was trying hard to calm his temper, his wife always being the kind parent, approved his way of disciplining the boys only when he doesn't

take it out with his anger. But Logan was having a hard time calming down. 'I trusted the kid, hoping that he had grown a little more mature and he failed at it,

made a big mess, almost injured his sister and himself! Act before he thinks, again and again! He just never learns!' while he was having angry thoughts in his

mind, he didn't realize the light has turned to green and the cars behind him was beeping loudly. 'Hey asshole! Move your stupid ass!' a man shouted angrily at

him. The already furious Logan, got off the car, slammed the door hard, breathing heavily towards the man, 'Bub, you got a problem?' growled Logan, staring at

the man. The man seeing that Logan was way bigger and muscular than him, didn't want to push his luck, went back to his car while yelling at Logan, 'Fuckin'

Psycho!' Jamie has never seen his dad this angry, he knew he would get angry, but he didn't realize he would get _This_ angry.

Author's note: Kind of felt sorry for Jamie while I was writing it, having wolverine as the papa...lol

Hope you guys like it, thanks again for reading,fav and following, meant a lot to me! Many thanks for all of you who sticked with my first ever fan fic till this very chapter!

Shout outs to all you guys who reviewed! You guys are awesome!


	6. Chapter 6:(part4)Not his kind of Sunday

WARNING: CONTAINS SPANKING IN THIS CHAPTER, don't like it, don't read it, thanks! Enjoy!

Not his kind of Sunday Part 4

'Tyree, get in the house with your sister.' Said Logan to his younger son, still trying to calm down. 'Ok, dad…' Tyree replied, helping his sister get out of the car and

walked to the front porch of their house, looking at his poor brother one last time before closing the door of the car. Knowing Kayla would run out and stop him

from hiding his boy, after Tyree who will be telling her everything, he drove a little further from their house. Jamie was shocked, he started crying again, his father

has never ever spanked him out of the house. 'Dad…I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' pleaded Jamie. Logan got out of his driver seat, slammed the door hard again

and sat in the backseat next to his son. Taking a deep breath, before saying anything, 'Care telling me what the fuck was on your mind at that moment!' Logan

growled. 'I really was going to behave when you let me have the kart, but then Harper really wanted to play, I didn't want to let her down.' Said the sobbing kid. To

Logan this was an excuse for being mischievous, disappointed in how his son replied, he bent him over his lap, smacking furiously hard like he never had before.

Logan usually yanked his pants down, so he can avoid bruising his son. But this time, he was too angry, he just wanted to make his message clear, he wanted his

son to know that how furious he was at him, how scared he was when he lost him and Harper, he just kept on going. Jamie of course screaming and kicking his

legs, begging his dad to stop, but Logan wouldn't care, he was too mad to care. After around a little less than two dozen, Jamie sobbed and tried to catch his

breath 'Daddy, please don't kill me…' Logan who immediately stopped after hearing that, his heart skipped a beat, realized he had

been hiding his son with his flaming anger. He never meant to hurt his son like that. He hugged his son tightly, smoothing his cub's back, 'It's over buddy, it's over.'

Said Logan who's hands were trembling as he rewind to what his son just said to him. He regretted every single smack. Those words hurt like a knife stabbing his

heart a million times…

* * *

Logan drove back to the house, after smoothing his worn out cub to sleep in the backseat. He carried the boy home, took off his shoes and socks and tucked him in

bed. He could sense that his wife was furious at him and worried about their son. Switching on the cartoon show for Tyree and Harper, the couple went up to their

room and locked the door, before they start. 'Logan! You could have brought Jamie home, I could have talked to him, while you calm yourself down before you

go crazy hitting your son!' cried Kayla. Logan, knowing every word that his wife is screaming at him is true, he let out a sigh and said, ' I know, I was so blocked out by

my anger, I regretted it.' Kayla mad as hell, ran out of the room and went to check on her baby boy. Logan on the other hand, went and grabbed a beer.

That is how he solves his problems. Logan thought to himself while chunking down the whole can of beer, 'you're not a father, you're just an animal, and you can

never change that...'

* * *

'Baby, it's mama, you alright?' asked the worried mom, to his son who was woken up by his mom's yelling in the other room. 'Look at you, your eyes are red and

swollen from crying.' Kayla said while kissing her boy's eyes and forehead. 'Mom, I'm really tired, can I please go back to bed now?' asked Jamie, who wanted to cry

on his mama's shoulders, but decided to toughin up, holding his tears. 'Okay, if you need anything, just call me.' Hugging and kissing her boy's forehead once again.

* * *

Kayla went to sleep after tucking in the other two kids, ignoring her husband. Logan was very sure that he is going to sleep on the couch tonight, and he well deserves

it. He quietly walked up to Jamie's room after making sure everyone's asleep. He switched on the night-light beside his son's bed. Sitting on his son's bed, looking

at his cub, man have he grown, he said to himself. Logan thought Jamie was fast asleep, but Jamie was just pretending. 'I regretted spanking ya like this today

son, if I can do it all over again, I would never do that, ever.' Logan getting a little emotional, while softly brushing through his son's hair. He rarely gets emotional, may be it

was the cans of beer he drank. 'You're the oldest and strongest cub in the family, you know that? I wanted you to be the toughest so you can protect the little

ones and your mother if I'm gone one day…' Jamie hearing his dad hinting that he will be leaving one day, got terrified, opened his eyes, jumping to his dad's

embrace, 'please don't go dad! I'll be a good boy.' Cried Jamie. Trying hard to keep tears from falling, Logan scooped up his son and replied, 'I'm never going to leave

you champ, I love you, don't you ever forget that, and... I'm sorry pup.' Letting his son lay his head on his chest and letting him wrap his arms around his neck.

' I'm sorry for keep messin' up every time, dad, I love you too. Even though your spanking hurts like heck!' chuckled the boy. Which made Logan chuckled a bit

too, feeling a sigh of relief that his son didn't hate him for what he did. 'It's getting late, you better get some shut eyes, pup' said Logan, giving his son a kiss on

top of the boy's head.

'Dad, can you please sleep here with me, pleaseeee.' Begged his son. 'Jamie, you're 8 years old already, I'm sure the monster in the closet has been beaten up by

me for many years now.' Chuckled Logan. 'Pleaseeee Dad…' said the boy, looking at him with his puppy eyes. Not wanting to disappoint his son anymore, he

replied, 'alright, alright, one night only okay?' and scooped his son to the left who was happily giggling. Little did the father and son know, mama bear was quietly

watching the whole scene, adoring at the loving side of her big bad wolvie.

More to come guys, many many many thanks for reading every single chapter, meant the world to me! Stick around for the next chapters, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the coming chapters!


	7. Chapter 7: The Secret Trip

The Secret Trip

'Jamie, can you come forward to the board and do this sum for the class.' Said Miss. Pritchard, Jamie's third grade teacher. Jamie walked to the front of the class

reluctantly, he wasn't afraid of doing the sums in front of everyone, he wasn't afraid of getting the answer wrong, he was afraid of the part where he finished the

sum and has to sit back on the wooden chair again. His father just gave him the worst spanking in his life yesterday; it's not going to recover soon. 'That is correct,

Jamie! Good job! Please return to your seat. Next up, Simon…' praised Miss. Pritchard. Tuning off what his teacher was saying, Jamie has to face his worse enemy,

walking back to his seat, begging himself not to make any hissing sound when sitting down, to cause other kids to notice he got spanked during the weekend.

Right before he secretly took a deep breath to find the courage to sit down, the lady from the general office knocked on the classroom door, 'Sorry for interrupting

Miss Pritchard, but is there a Jamie Howlett in your class?' said the lady, reading off a small note on her hands. 'Yes, there certainly is! Jamie will you follow Mrs.

Brown to the office.' Said Miss Pritchard to Jamie. 'Pack all your things too, your father is waiting for you in the office.' Added Mrs. Brown.

* * *

Logan looked at the clock on the wall of the general office, '10 a.m. good, Kayla is still busy workin' in the kindergarten. There should be enough time…' Logan

thought to himself while waiting his son to get down to the office. Mrs. Brown along with Jamie walked into the office, 'Mr. Howlett you just need to sign this sheet

before leaving.' Said Mrs Brown holding out a small piece of paper where it states the name of the student leaving early, the reason for leaving and a parental

signature on the bottom of the paper. Jamie who still has no clue what this is all about, focused on what his father was writing on the paper. On the column of

reason for leaving, his dad wrote, 'FAMILY EMERGENCY'. Jamie sure hopes the 'family emergency' does not involve any part of getting his butt tanned.

* * *

'Dad what's going on?' asked Jamie worriedly, while they were walking to his Dad's working truck. Jamie was thinking if it was his dad discovering who broke the

winter tires a few months ago that is getting him in trouble or was it his father finding out he stole 5 bucks from his wallet 3 weeks ago. Jamie trying to calm

himself down, thinking it couldn't possibly be these, his dad couldn't be _That_ in a hurry to punish him for these. 'You'll know it later, get in the car.' Said Logan while

opening the vehicle door. Jamie who gently sat, avoiding as best he could for his butt to touch the seat, tried sniffing the air, to find out whether his father

was angry, but only to come to conclusion, he wasn't at all. This worries Jamie even more, his dad

grabbed him out of school on a Monday morning and wrote FAMILY EMERGENCY…

* * *

Jamie sitting next to his dad in the truck, trying to think of what to ask while his Dad was focused on the road, his voice trembling,

'Dad…did someone die?'

Thank you for sticking with the story, will be uploading the next chapter very soon, hope you guys enjoyed it! Feel free to give me any ideas that you would like to include in this story!


	8. Chapter 8: The Secret Trip 2

The Secret Trip 2

'What?! No! What makes you think that?' asked the wolverine, shocked to be asked such a question. 'Dad…if this is about your winter tires. I'm…I'm...' Said Jamie

quietly with his eyes closed, he couldn't look into his father's eyes, now regretting coming clean. 'What about the winter tires?' Logan cut off his son, not expecting

that while raising his eyebrow. Jamie immediately slam his left hand to his forehand, he could have avoided a punishment from his dad, if he wasn't stupid enough

to confess while his dad didn't even know about his winter tires being destroyed. 'So it was you! You broke it!' said Logan, pretending to be angry. He hated the set

of winter tires for years, to him, those tires are not so different than the summer tires, it didn't stop his truck from getting stuck in the snow, he always wanted to

change it, but Kayla refused to let him. Now that his son destroyed it, he had an excuse to buy a better set of tires. Jamie, couldn't imagine the pain that will be

glowing on his behind, two spankings in two days, he thought he's gonna die. 'What in the world were you thinking!' growled Logan, still pretending to be angry

while driving. 'I'm sorry…' said Jamie, holding his tears and hanging his head down, looking at his own feet. Seeing his

son feeling guilty and bad for his own action, Logan think he already learnt his lesson, the kid broke it a while ago, after yesterday's painful hiding, he was so sure

that, his son is going to think twice before he does anything from now on, so he said, 'Whatever, I hated those tires anyway.' Jamie hearing what his dad just said,

looked up to his father with his eyes wide opened, 'I'm not getting a spanking for this?' asked Jamie, thinking his dad must be kidding. 'No I'm not, for this

time, but if you're stupid enough to do that again, I will.' Said Logan with a smile, when he saw his son letting out a sigh of relief. 'Look out the window, pup.' Said

Logan, anticipating his son's reaction. Jamie wasn't paying attention at all to where they were driving to, he was too worried about the spanking, he looked out the

window. Eyes and mouth wide opened, he rubbed his eyes with his hands, blinked once more, just to make sure what he is seeing is real. His dad, his

FATHER, the wolverine, the man who just spanked him yesterday, the only man he feared in the whole wide world, brought him to an Amusement park.

* * *

'_THIS_ is the family emergency?' said Jamie with the biggest smile on his face to his father. Logan couldn't hold his grin anymore, said, ' I thought we might as well

get even, you know, spanking you like that yesterday. After today, we're even. What do you say?' Jamie excitedly said with an 'obviously' tone, 'I say, let's get the

hell out of the car!' who quickly unbuckled his seatbelt. 'Hey, mind your language.' Chuckled Logan, who felt so happy inside, that he is making his pup smile, not

crying and sobbing. Jamie just stuck his tongue out and scratched his head, who forgot the word 'hell' is a prohibited word to say in the Howlett family.

* * *

'Dad we haveeeee to get on this one, seriously dad, my friend Bryan said it's the best roller coaster in the whole wide world!' shouted Jamie excitedly while running

off to the direction of the roller coaster while Logan walked to that direction as slow as he can. He hated rides, any rides. If it wasn't for

his pup, there is no way he is coming here. At least it's a Monday, there's hardly anyone. They have just finished playing 'Crazy Mouse' and 'Tea cup' for what he

feels like was a million times, which was actually only around 3 times. 'Shit…' said Wolverine under his breath, after looking at the ride they are about to get on.

This ride is no ordinary ride, it's not a kiddie ride, it's those rides with 360 spins and crazy sudden drops. 'Dad come on!' Jamie waving his dad to walk quickly, as

the roller coaster is almost going to start. This kind of rides makes him feel uneasy, just like traveling on a plane, the wolverine just cannot stand these. 'Uh…hey

pup go ahead, I'll wait you here.' Said wolverine, trying best to hide his fear for this roller coaster. Jamie trying hard not to laugh, 'you scared?' asked Jamie in a 'I

dare you' tone. 'No, I'm not! I'm just tired alright, go on.' Replied Logan. 'Aww… don't be a poop dad..' said Jamie, he just had to push it. Logan, hated being dared

and hated to look like a coward, especially in front of his kids, said, 'Jeez, alright I'll prove that I'm not afraid of this stupid ride and I'm just tired. And, for your

information, son, it's PARTY POOPER not poop.' Logan exclaimed while following his son on to the ride. 'Whatever.' said Jamie rolling his eyes. 'This is

gonna be awesomeeeeeeeeeee! 'Jamie shouted while quickly sitting down and buckling the seatbelt, ignoring the pain on his sit spot. The fun exceeded the pain on

his bottom. Logan thought to himself, regretting not to think of this earlier, 'you could have just brought him to the arcade, Logan! Jesus Christ!'

Author's note: Wolvie gets owned by his 8 year old son...lol

Thank you for reading and sticking around, I had so much fun writing this chapter and I can't thank you enough to the readers who reviewed! It was such a motivation for me to continue writing this story. Stay tuned for the last part of The Secret Trip and more chapters!

Let me know what you think of the story so far, or what is your favourite chapter! Thanks again for reading! Cheers!


	9. Chapter 9: The Secret Trip 3

Hope everyone had a great chuckle here and there while reading some of the chapters :D

knowing you guys want more from the reviews I've seen, drives me writing and putting in more and more ideas! Hope you guys enjoy this one!

Chapter 9: The Secret Trip 3

The father and son are now on the top of the roller coaster; it stopped there for a long 10 seconds just to make the riders feel extra nervous. 'Dad, can I say

something?' asked Jamie who was absolutely enjoying this. Being a little feral, he can sense that his father was absolutely terrified, no matter how hard Logan was

covering it up. However, he was taught to respect people older than him and not to tease others since the day he was born. His father is his role model; he wanted

to be everything like him. 'Do we really have to right now?' asked the wolverine, who is shutting his eyes and clenching both of his arms tightly to the security belt

which locked both his arms in place, so he won't fall off. 'I just wanna say…' said Jamie, trying to get to his point before the train starts dashing down so quick that

forced Logan to open his eyes wide, 'HOOOLLLLY FUUUUUCK!' yelled Logan, who could easily just piss his pants right now, looking down as the train which seems

crashing to the ground before it suddenly went back to normal pace and turned right. 'Holy fuckin'…Jeezzz!' said Logan, catching his breath. 'What the hell is this!

Paying to get killed?!' Jamie was laughing his head off the whole time, he wanted to speak but he couldn't stop laughing. Being an 8-year-old kid and hearing his

father shooting the F word every 2 seconds was the most hilarious thing for the boy. ' Jamie, if you EVER tell anyone about this I swear to god, I-SWEAR-TO-

GOD….' Warned the terrified Wolverine, who is not happy about revealing his weakness to his boy. Right before he can finish his threat, he just realized he is about

to be turned upside down into a gigantic 360 loop, 'Holy Fuckin' Shiiiiiiiit!' Logan shouted, while Jamie was screaming, 'This isssssssssss FUCKIN' AWESOME!' ,

Jamie didn't even know what the F word mean, he just felt right saying it at that moment, it's hard to not pick up the F word when all his father had been saying

is F this and F that the entire ride. This could easily be one of the scariest moments in Logan's long long life, he has learnt his lesson in a hard way this time, and

he was never going to spank his kids like yesterday, EVER, he thought to himself.

The moment the seatbelt were off, Logan got off his seat as quick as he can and walked right to the exit, followed by an excited Jamie. 'No more rides, let's go grab

something to eat.' Said Wolverine quickly, who was afraid that his son was going to point to another insane suicide ride. 'Sure...' giggled Jamie, who thinks his poor

dad had enough rides too, he's pretty sure he's never going to get another spanking like yesterday after the ride.

* * *

The father and son sat on a bench after grabbing a jumbo hot dog with extra mustard and ketchup. They both took a big bite of the juicy hot dog at the same

time, both leaning back at the bench, enjoying their food. The one thing that these two have in common could easily be food. They have the same appetite, meat,

meat and meat. 'This is waaaay better than mom's veggie dog.' Jamie confessed while his mouth was full of food. Logan burst out laughing at what his son just

said, ' Damn right, son. Cheers.' Holding their cups of coke, cheering and still laughing at the confession. 'Don't you dare tell mom that alright.' Chuckled Logan,

before having another bite of hot dog. 'Look, whatever lady you meet on your journey of life, pup, don't ever criticize your woman the following three things,

weight, cooking skills and their appearances. You do not want to mess with those.' Said Logan while chewing his food. 'Trust me, I've learnt it the hard way.' Added

Logan. Jamie nodded his head while having another bite of hot dog; he was seriously paying attention to what his dad was telling him, he looked up to his father a

lot. 'Speaking of mama, does she knows about this whole thing?'

Almost choked hearing that while he was sipping his coke, Logan thought,

'Shit.'

Author's note: Wolvie busted! So much fun imagining wolverine's terrified face while he was on the roller coaster!

Stay tuned to find out what happens next! Thank you for reading and supporting this story! Loved every single reviews, it motivated me every time!

Cheers!


	10. Chapter 10: The Busted Wolverine

This is a really short chapter, hope you guys still enjoy it!

The Busted Wolverine

'So you both are telling me, nothing special happened, Logan you just picked up Jamie after school and drove home.' Asked Kayla sarcastically while cooking in the

kitchen when the two came home. 'Yup, that's it, we didn't do nothing.' Logan said, he doesn't want his wife to know that he brought his son out of school to an

amusement park for two reasons, first, Kayla would get mad that he didn't discuss this with her since they are a couple, second, he doesn't want his wife to go

'Awwww…' thinking that he's so sweet and loving. In a way, it's embarrassing for him, he has to maintain an alpha male figure for his kids. Jamie just nodded his

head, agreeing every thing his dad is saying. 'So Jamie, how's school?' asked Kayla, giving her son a warm smile, to let him feel guilty and trying to get an answer

from her son. 'Nothing?' said Jamie while hiding his fear of lying and nervously looking down at the floor. Jamie is a terrible liar; he's definitely the naughtiest in the

family but he's the poorest at lying. Every time he did something wrong, he just admitted it, knowing his parents could easily sense that whether he is lying or not.

* * *

'Where's my steak mom?!' asked Jamie who was so shocked when mama bear put the plate in front of him with only carrots and mashed potatoes. 'Kayla…you

gotta be kidding me!' said Logan when he also received a plate without meat. 'If you both just keep on playing dumb, this will be your dinner.' Said Kayla who

smirked at them, she knows this will get at least one of them to confess what actually happened as they could not live without any meat for a meal. 'Hmm…

Yummy!' said Tyree while putting a piece of steak into his mouth in front of Jamie. Jamie looked at his dad with pleading eyes as if to tell him to come clean. Jamie

doesn't even understand why his dad was so afraid to tell the truth. Logan returned with an 'absolutely not' eyes and said, 'Okay…so this is what happened. Sigh.

Jamie was fighting another kid and the school called me up. I didn't want to tell you because Jamie lost the fight and he felt embarrassed about it. And don't worry

, I already taught him a lesson, he's never going to fight again, am I right Jamie?' Jamie hearing this found it so offensive because he never loses in any fights, he

is known to be one of the toughest kids at school. One time, he beat up a boy 3 years older than him at school. 'That's not true!' Jamie exclaimed, ignoring that he

has just ruined his father's plan. 'Dad brought me to the Amusement Park because he wanted to get even for the spanking he gave me! I didn't fight mom! Even if

I did, I would have won!' 'Good boy Jamie, you told the truth.' said Kayla while handing out the steak to his son. 'So the family emergency you told Ms. Brown was

going to an Amusement Park with your son Logan.' Kayla asked while turning her focus to her busted husband. Logan trying to find words to defend himself but

couldn't find any, simply said, 'yes. Alright. I brought my son to an Amusement Park!' 'The school called to ask if everything is alright and does Jamie need any

therapy for the 'family emergency'.' Said Kayla while giving her husband the 'I won!' face. 'Well, since you lied and set a bad example for your babies, you do not

get any meat for dinner tonight, Logan.' Said Kayla with a parental tone as if she's talking to one of her kids while trying to hide her evil smirk. Logan simply just

sighs, accepting his punishment while sticking his fork in one of those disgusting carrots. Jamie and Tyree were giggling and enjoying the sight of having his dad get

punished instead of them. Jamie cut a piece of steak and put it on his father's plate. Smiled and whispered to his dad's ear, 'here you go dad! Thank you for

bringing me to the amusement park; you're the coolest dad ever! Don't worry, you can have my sitting pillow after mom spanks you.'

stay tuned for the coming chapters! Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11: Nightmare

Nightmare

'So what did Jamie say to you at dinner time?' asked Kayla after tucking in all her kids to bed and went back to her bedroom where she find her husband lying in

bed with only his jeans watching a hockey game. 'Well, you don't want to know, you'll get jealous.' Said Logan while giving his wife a evil smirk. 'Tell me!' said Kayla

while playfully hitting her husband on his bare chest with a pillow. 'Alright alright, you forced me to.' Wolverine answered. 'My boy told me I'm the coolest dad ever.'

Logan who was all over the moon when he heard his son said that. 'Aww… you know, I think it's so sweet of you to bring Jamie to the amusement park today…'

said Kayla while she lean forward to Logan, blocking his view of the game so he can focus on looking at her, she kissed him sweetly while putting her hands on his

shoulders. Logan who was delighted that his wife is giving him pleasure after a long day at the amusement park, whispered to his wife, 'Jamie also said he'll lend

me his sitting pillow after you spank me. So are you going to spank me, mama bear?' Now Logan returning a kiss and slowly undressing his attractive wife…

* * *

'Mama! Papa!' cried Jamie, who crashed into his parents room with only his PJ pants on. He just had to copy everything from his dad. No matter if it's the style of

outfit, appetite or favorite hockey team, it has to be the same as his father's. Logan and Kayla immediately stopped what they were doing clumsily and panickly as

Kayla by now was already half naked and wolverine's jeans were half way down. Kayla who quickly hide herself under the blanket and find her nightdress which

was just taken off by her husband. Logan on the other hand ignoring his jeans, scooped his son up before he had a chance to jump on to their bed. 'Why are you

still up buddy. It's really late you know.' Said Logan, who was having a sigh of relief knowing that his son didn't see anything. 'I had a bad dream…you and mama

died in that dream!' cried Jamie looking at his dad with his teary eyes. 'Aww…come here baby.' Said Kayla who found the dress and put it on under the blanket

while Logan slowly put down their son between them on the bed. 'Can I please sleep here?' Begged Jamie, while jumping into his mom's embrace. Jamie might be

a tough and strong eight year old, but when it comes to situation like these, he could act like a 3 year old. 'Champ, you know how I always tells you you're a little

growing pup right?' said Logan, who desperately didn't want his son sleeping with them, one, his son is a lousy sleeper, he constantly move around while sleeping

which caused his arms and legs to swing left and right which always ended up hitting him on the face, second, he was about to have a wonderful time with his

sexy wife, not wanting his son to ruin it. Jamie nodded and said, 'yea, I know.' 'Well, a growing pup is not scared of nothing because they are so strong and tough,

they can take care of themselves. So why don't we tuck you back in bed, what do you say pup?' Said Logan trying hard to convince his son to go back to his own

bed. 'No! I'm only eight years old! I want mommy!' Cried Jamie who immediately hugged and wrap his arms around his mom tighter afraid that his father is going

to carry him back to his room. Kayla gave a 'sorry' face to her husband, knowing that he was having a great moment back then. Logan knowing that he was

defeated, is now childishly jealous of his boy hugging his wife, that should be him hugging and kissing and having a great time with his wife, let out a sigh and said

sarcastically, 'well don't we all need mama bear...' Which made Kayla chuckled a bit while Logan turned off the TV, so that his son can sleep.

* * *

To their surprise, the little boy lying between them on the bed was fast asleep in less than a minute. 'He must be worn out after a day at the park.' Kayla

whispered quietly to her husband while stroking her son's hair softly. 'You should have seen his little face, that big grin when he looked out the window and saw all

the rides in front of his very own eyes.' Chuckled Logan while trying to keep his voice as down as he could while looking at his sleeping pup with a warm smile.

Kayla could see how happy Logan was to make their boy happy through that little smile. She looked at him with adoring eyes and leaned forward to her husband's

side to give him a kiss and whispered to his ears,

'You're a great father, Logan.'

Hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter, have a great weekend and stay tuned! Cheers :)


	12. Chapter 12: Drink and Drive?

Sorry for the late update, internet connection went down :(

Hope you guys like it!

Drink and Drive?

'Jamie, what are you doing?' asked Tyree who just woke up and walked into the kitchen to check on his brother. Jamie who was opening the fridge, jumped when

he heard his brother talking. 'You scared me! I thought you were sleeping!' said Jamie, who immediately closed the fridge and hide something he grabbed from the

fridge behind him. 'Mommy say you're not allowed to drink soda early in the morning even if it's a Sunday!' said Tyree while rubbing his sleepy eyes who thought

his brother was stealing a can of soda. 'It's not pop Ty, it's something better…' whispered Jamie with an evil grin, bringing his little brother to the backyard. 'Why are

you bringing me outside!' Tyree whined. 'Mom and dad can't see us from their room if we're in the backyard, that's why.' Said Jamie keeping his voice down just in

case his father woke up and heard it. 'Look, this was what I stole.' Said Jamie, getting out a can of beer behind his back. 'Jamie!' yelled Tyree also trying to keep his

voice down. 'Daddy's gonna kill us for this! Mommy said it's not a drink for kids!' 'Dad say I can drink it when I am able to take care of you and Harper! Well, I can!

Remember I made cereal and milk for you yesterday when mom and dad were still sleeping? Remember I made Harper stop crying and laugh when mom was

cooking dinner?' said Jamie, trying to prove that he is qualified to be drinking beer. Jamie popped the can open before Tyree could reply, 'take a sip, don't always be

a scaredy cat Ty!' said Jamie while taking a big gulp of beer. Jamie trying hard to pretend that it tastes good so that his brother would take a sip, 'Hmmmm…this is

the best drink I have ever tasted!' he couldn't believe how disgusting this beer tastes like, he wonders how his father drank it all the time. 'Really?' asked Tyree,

who is curious and wanting to try a little. 'Yea! Come on, take a sip, mom and dad's still sleeping, we can drink it all before they even notice a thing!' said Jamie.

'Well….okay.' answered Tyree while taking a big gulp of beer which he thought would taste so good. 'Ewwwwww!' shouted Tyree, who was puking out all of it to

the grass. 'It's just because you're a baby Tyree! I'm older and bigger, that's why I can taste the sweetness, it's like cream soda!' said Jamie trying to make his little

brother jealous. Tyree pouted, he doesn't like it when he is being called a baby. 'Let me try again!' said Tyree, grabbing the can from his brother, taking another big

sip, this time really drinking it, even if it tastes so bitter, he has to prove that he's a big boy too. 'Now I taste it! It really tastes like cream soda! I love it!' The

brothers now are fighting to take more sip than the other to prove that they are the stronger one. Jamie took the can after Tyree had another big sip, he drank it

all in one breath and poured the left over to his head. 'Woohoo! I won! You're the baby!' teased Jamie, while pointing his finger to his brother. 'Am Not!' yelled

Tyree while trying to hit his brother. Jamie being the faster one ran to the garage. 'Let me in Jamie!' shouted Tyree while banging the garage door. Jamie feeling a

little dizzy and funny after running to the garage, said, 'only if you accept this challenge…' 'What challenge?' said Tyree desperately wanting to get in, whom also

was feeling a little dizzy and hot. Jamie opened the garage door, and said, 'If you win this challenge, I'll never ever call you a baby.' Giving Tyree an evil grin while

pointing at his dad's truck. 'What do you want me to do with daddy's car?' asked Tyree who was so confused and feeling uncomfortable because of the dizziness.

Jamie dared, 'Drive it.' and handed him the car keys he found hanging on the wall in the garage. Tyree was speechless, but found the courage to accept it after a

few seconds of staring at the truck, it couldn't be that hard to drive it he thought, after all, he saw his dad drive it a billion times. 'Deal. No more name-calling after,

promise?' said Tyree while opening the car door, stepping up. Tyree normally wouldn't do it, cause he's the one who thinks before acts, but the beer made him bold

and not knowing what he was doing. Jamie excitedly hopped on to the seat next to the drivers' seat, by now he was feeling super dizzy and super funny, he

couldn't control himself at all.

* * *

Logan was half asleep and half awaken, 'what's with all the noise…' he asked his wife, who was also sleeping. 'It's probably just the kids playing outside…' replied

Kayla grumpily who was annoyed that her husband woke her up a little. Logan thought so either, even if the noise was louder than expected. He went back to

sleep…

* * *

'Jamie help me step the pedal, my legs aren't long enough!' Said Tyree, he did everything he remembers his dad doing when driving a car, he was trying to focus on

how to drive the vehicle even if he's feeling super dizzy. 'Alright.' Said Jamie, trying to reach out to the pedal with his right foot and found that his legs weren't long

enough to. He kneel down and instead of using his legs, he used his hands to press on the pedal. 'Just focus on the road, go!' shouted Jamie kneeling on the floor.

'It's working! We're driving! We're driving!' screamed Tyree, who couldn't believe his eyes. 'Well, let me see!' Jamie shouted excitedly while getting up, forgetting

that he had to keep on stepping on the pedal for the car to move. 'Woah!' shouted the both, the car suddenly stopped which kind of shook the car a little when

Jamie let go of his hands on the pedal. The noises from the backyard kept on disturbing Logan from getting back to sleep, so he woke up grumpily, ready to get

down and yell at his kids to keep their voice down. The moment he got up from the bed, he could smell the gas of his truck and hear the vehicle moving. He

immediately ran out of the house, hoping that what was happening was not what he is thinking…

* * *

'Okay Tyree switch, let me drive it, you go press the pedal.' Said Jamie, who wanted to try driving it too. The truck went speeding up as Tyree was pressing the

pedal with all his force. The boys were speeding and heading up to the woods which was behind their house. 'No wonder they said 'DO DRINK AND DRIVE' on tv!

This is fun!' screamed Jamie, who can't really see the road clearly cause of his dizziness, everything was blurry to him. 'I thought it's do NOT drink and drive?'

asked Tyree who was kneeling and still pressing the pedal with his hands. 'Jamie, I feel really sick, I wanna…' said Tyree who couldn't even finish his line before he

threw up all over the place.

* * *

'Jamie!' Logan running as fast as he can to stop the car from crashing when he saw that his truck was moving really fast towards the woods. 'Thanks god…' said

Logan when he saw the truck stopped suddenly while catching his breath. He ran up and opened the door and found that his older boy was sitting on the driver's

seat, looking funny and his cheeks were all red while his younger boy was throwing up while kneeling on the mattress of the car. 'Holy shit! What on earth were

you two thinking!' Logan yelled while striking a smack behind Jamie's head. 'Ow…' yelped Jamie, rubbing his head instantly who didn't even know why his dad was

so angry, he was drinking and driving like what the TV commercial told people to always do. Logan sniffed the air while trying to get the boys out of the truck, only

shocked to smell beer all over the two boys' scent. Jamie said before throwing up on his father's chest, 'Dad…drink and drive is really fun…'

Thank you all for reading and still sticking around! More chapters to come!


	13. Chapter 13: The Hangover

You guys are real awesome!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPANKING (at the end of the chapter) If you don't like it, please don't read it! Thank you so much!

The Hangover

'Kayla! We got a situation here!' shouted the Wolverine when he barged into the house while holding the two drunken puking kids, left arm with Jamie and right

arm with Tyree. Kayla hearing her husband shouting immediately ran down to the living room. 'Oh my…what happened!', 'drink and drive.' Growled Logan who was

not happy that his tank, neck and arms are full of puke. 'Help me get them to the bathroom!' said Logan, who doesn't want to carry his smelly pups. Kayla and

Logan quickly dashed to the bathroom, Logan helping the boys kneel down in front of the toilet to throw up while Kayla undressing the boys whose clothes were all

full of beer scented puke. 'How did that even happen!' asked Kayla who still couldn't believe her own eyes while smoothing the back of her sons who were having a

hard time throwing up. 'How am I supposed to fuckin' know!' Logan yelled who wanted to skin his son Jamie alive knowing that it has to be his older son starting

all this. 'Calm down Logan! Focus on the task at hand!' Kayla shouted back, knowing her husband's temper. 'Mama… I think I am done throwing up… but I feel so

dizzy…' said Jamie weakly while Tyree was still throwing up next to him. 'Logan, get Jamie into the tub.' Said Kayla who was busy taking care of her younger son.

Logan grabbed his kid and placed him inside the tub, switching on the water tap, and started bathing his son who basically was so dizzy that he couldn't move or do

anything. 'dad, I can shower myself!' said Jamie trying to stand up and shower himself, only to almost slipped in the tub if Logan haven't been quick enough to hold

on to his arm. 'SIT DOWN! STOP MOVING! Don't get into more trouble than you already have!' growled Logan who gave his son's behind a smack before letting

him sit back in the tub. 'Mommyyy! Dadaaaaa!' cried Harper who just woke up and was walking around the house to find her parents. 'Harper!' the couples

suddenly remember their youngest cub who was left alone. 'Logan grab Tyree! I'll go take care of Harper!' said Kayla while carrying Tyree to her husband and ran

out to take care of her crying baby. Logan who wanted to take care of Harper instead of bathing the two kids growled and made Tyree sit inside the tub along with

his older brother.

* * *

'Chin up! Both of you!' shouted Logan who already put shampoo to both of their heads and is now ready to rinse their hair with water. 'Daddy, I can't, it will make

me more dizzy!' whined the 4 year old. 'Tyree, I am in no mood of any whining, you either put your chin up or your bottom's up for a tanning!' growled Wolverine.

Tyree, who was confused as to why his dad was angry, just obeyed after hearing the threat. Logan wrapped the kids in two separate towels and carried them into

their rooms. Kayla who settled down their daughter on a highchair and watching TV went in and help. 'Logan, let me take it from here, go watch our daughter.'

Said Kayla while finding the boys' clean clothes and help them dress. Logan told his wife angrily before leaving their kids' room, ' I don't care why the hell they do it

or what excuses they will be giving me, but they are getting their behind whooped, no questions asked.'

* * *

Kayla went to the living room after settling down the cubs to sleep as they were too dizzy to do anything. She found her husband at a more calmed temper feeding

their daughter some baby food while watching tv. 'Hey honey.' Said Kayla who gave a kiss to her man then to her daughter. 'Fast asleep?' asked Logan while gluing

his eyes to the TV. 'yea, I was thinking babe, let me talk to the boys before you punish them, they don't seem to even understand what they did was really wrong.'

Said Kayla, hoping her husband would consider her idea before he dash into the kids' room after they wake up and just start spanking the living jesus out of them.

Logan knowing Kayla was right, they should know what they did wrong before they get their punishment, let out a sigh and said, 'Alright.'

* * *

'Jamie…Jamie…' whispered Tyree who just woke up from their sleep after two hours, Tyree feeling much better, having only took less than 6 big gulps of the beer.

'What…' growled the sleepy Jamie. 'I think we're in trouble…' whispered the terrified Tyree. 'What do you mean?' Jamie who now sits up on his bed while trying to

pay attention to what his brother was saying. 'Don't you remember? We drank beer and then we drove daddy's car!' said Tyree while shaking his brother to wake

up and focus on the situation they are in. 'Jamie what are we going to do! Daddy must be really really angry!' said Tyree who started to weep thinking about his

frightening father. 'I don't wanna get a spanking!' cried Tyree still shaking his brother's arm as to beg him to think of a way to get out of this. Jamie who just

remembered everything that happened before he passed out sleeping, gulped and comforts his little brother, saying, 'may be you won't, may be dad's going to give

you a chance cause you don't get into trouble as often as I do…' 'Boys?' said Kayla while entering their room and sitting down on the edge of Jamie's bed. 'Mama!'

cried Tyree who jumped into his mama's embrace and started to cry and ask, 'Are we in trouble mama? Is daddy really angry?' Kayla who was smoothing her

youngest son said, 'Daddy calmed down already, but I'm sorry, you both still have to be punished later.' Tyree hearing this, clenched tightly to his mama, and

started to cry his heart out. Jamie on the other hand, was terrified to a point that he couldn't squeeze any tears from his eyes or find any words to say. He can't

imagine how painful this would be, as what he did today, was 10 times more serious than the Kart incident. 'Do you know why papa was so angry at you both?'

asked Kayla while letting both boys sit next to her on the bed, one on the right and one of the left. 'Be..because..ww..we…could…be…be killed?' said the sobbing

Tyree. 'Yes, Tyree, you both could be killed, driving a truck at this age and drinking beer while we specifically told you guys that you're not allow to drink any of it.'

Said Kayla calmly to her sons. 'When are we getting our spanking…' asked Jamie softly who was looking down at his feet, knowing that there's no way he would

get out of this. 'Probably right now, daddy is waiting you both in the living room.' Said Kayla patting her older son on his back. 'Your father ever only spanks you

because he loves you, he doesn't want anything bad to happen to you, you know that right Jamie?' Kayla added while kissing her son on top of his head. Jamie

knew his father had every right to punish him right now, but punishing his poor little brother too, he felt ashamed of himself.

* * *

Logan turned off the TV when he heard his pups coming down from the stairs. Logan sat in the middle of the couch and his sons were standing in front of him, the

older cub was looking down at his own feet, afraid of looking him in the eyes while the younger one who was about to get his first spanking was sobbing and

catching his own breath. This is always the part Logan hated the most, he wanted to soften his heart and forgive them, but he knows that his cubs well deserve

this one, they could really have injured or worse kill themselves. 'Your mother have told you both why you led yourself into this situation already, so let us finish

this as quick as we can. Tyree, c'mere.' Said Logan in his calmed voice while patting his own lap, as to call his 4 year old to lie on his lap for his punishment. Poor

Tyree was shaking, he was terrified, but he obeyed and bent himself over his papa's lap, not wanting to anger his father. 'You're a good pup, Tyree, but you gotta

always think before you do anything. I don't want to have to repeat this again, alright?' said Logan before yanking his son's pants down and started spanking.

SMACK!

'Owwww!' Tyree cried, shocked by how much pain this is.

SMACK!

Another smack landed on Tyree's behind before he had time to think about the coming smack. Tyree was crying and begging his dad to stop after only 2 smacks.

SMACK!

'Daddy! I'm sorry! Please…wuu…' cried Tyree while kicking his little feet. This was the first time Jamie ever saw anyone other than himself being spanked by his

father, it really hurts him seeing his little brother being spanked and crying. Jamie's tears started to roll down his cheeks. He couldn't stand watching his little

brother getting punished for something he convinced and dared him to do it.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Logan ignoring his boy's begging, kept on spanking.

'Dad! Please stop! Please! It was all my fault! I dared Tyree in doing this, please don't spank him.' Cried Jamie who was holding his dad's arm with both his hands

which was in the middle of the air, trying to stop him from spanking his poor brother. Logan hearing this, was actually really proud of his son, he was owning up his

own wrongdoings like a man, even though he knew he would have a more severe consequence. Logan got his younger son up as he think

he had enough for his first ever hiding, he knew his son have learnt his lesson through that couple of smacks. 'Tyree, you can now go up to your room. You're

forgiven now.' Said Logan giving Tyree a bear hug while the sobbing Jamie was wiping the tears with his hands off of his face.

* * *

'I'm proud of ya, for owning up your own wrongdoings, and protecting your brother, Jamie. But what you did today, was way over the line, you risked your life and

your brother's life. You might actually live if something happened, because you can heal, but what about Tyree? You might just kill him, because you're curious

about what beer tastes like or if you can actually drive a car or not. Is that what you want? Killing your brother over that?' asked Logan, while pulling his son into a

bear hug which made Jamie felt even more guilty and cried even harder. 'I'm sorry dad…' cried Jamie. 'I know you are, but you are still getting your punishment.'

Said Logan now letting his son stand back up and face him. Logan grabbed the stick he placed on the coffee table next to the couch, he knew this would frighten

his boy, he never spank his son with anything but his hands. But this time he thinks his son needs a rather more painful lesson then the ones he had before, he

could have easily lost his cubs this morning. He picked the switch up from the backyard, only to know that if he strike harder with his hand, it might actually do

some permanent damage to his boy, so he rather use an implement, which is more painful that the level he usually hit, but less painful than having him use his

hands with more force. 'Not gonna lie, this will hurt more than what you usually get, but it prevents you from getting some serious bruise okay son?' said Logan,

ensuring that he is not trying to really skin his son alive. Jamie who was shocked and frightened by the stick, simply nod his head knowing he deserves it. Logan

told his son to drop his pants and bent over the edge of the sofa, before starting.

CRACCK!

Jamie was shocked how much more painful this is, he couldn't hold it and jumped up while letting a yelp.

'Stay back in position pup, unless you wanna start over.' Said Logan sternly, tapping the stick on the edge of the couch for his son to bend over, hardening his

heart.

Jamie got back in position, biting his lips.

CRACK!

Another strike, Jamie could already feel his behind burning after two swats, however, he tried to not beg or jump and cried without sound. Tears were just falling

down in silence.

* * *

After 6 more, Logan stopped when he saw the light damage covering his pup's behind, he dropped the switch and wrapped his arms around his son, who now

was crying out loud. 'I'm so proud of ya son, for taking your punishment like a man. Don't you ever scare me like that ever again ok?' said Logan softly while

smoothing his boy's back and giving him a kiss on top of his head. Jamie nodded, still not able to say anything because of the burning sensation on his bottom.

Kayla who was watching the whole scene on top of the stairs was also having tears rolling down her cheeks. She was at first furious that her husband was hiding

his son with the switch, but soon realize the bond that these two have, how she saw her husband giving their son a hug and explanation before the punishment,

and how their son took the punishment knowing that he deserved it, she was glad she didn't go down and interfere. She could never understand how these two

bonds so well in this way, but she could see that, her son was really learning and growing while her husband was really _forgiving_ and _loving_.

Tell me what you guys think! Stay tuned for more to come :)


	14. Chapter 14:Marshmallows and Tickle Fight

was listening to 'Let her go' while writing this.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I had great fun writing it :) Thank you for everyone who reviewed! It's been a blessing to know that you guys like it!

Marshmallows and Tickle Fight

'HOOOOOOTTTT! AHHH! HOT!' shouted Jamie while jumping and rubbing his left thumb and index fingers and threw the really hot marshmallow to the ground. The

Howlett family is having their little camping trip out in the nature before the winter comes hitting in early November, only a few minutes drive from their house,

the place where they call home.

* * *

'Jai Jai you so funny!' giggled the two year old who was enjoying her brother's monkey act jumping around the fire pit. Logan was grilling the fish, he and Jamie

caught this morning in the river while Kayla was feeding the youngest one, Harper. Tyree was enjoying his marshmallows slowly unlike his brother who decided to

put it right into his mouth. 'Alright, fish is done, now where's the steak we brought?' asked Logan, who's really happy to have his family all in the wild spending the

night, it was all he ever wanted. He never could imagine this happening to him 10 years ago, still with his brother Victor and the gang, killing, he could never

imagine himself having a 'life', let alone having a beautiful and loving wife and three munchkins. 'Here you go, love.' Said Kayla to her husband playfully. Logan

replied playfully and looked at his wife with an adoring smile while grabbing the steak, 'Thank you, love.' 'Ewwwww! Dad, you're gross!' teased Jamie, who was

playing and ruffling with his dad's hair from behind. 'Stop that before you regret it, kid.' Warned Logan. 'Or you'll what?' challenged Jamie, starting to climb on his

father's back while his dad was busy grilling the steak. 'You asked for it!' said Wolverine giving his son an evil smirk before he put his son lying on the ground and

start tickling him crazily. 'Tickle fight!' shouted Tyree, who ran and jumped onto his dad, and started joining them and Harper who also excitedly jumped into the

tickle pile. 'I give up! I give up!' giggled Jamie, who was still on the ground, catching his breath. Kayla adored at the sight, she never thought she would have

married the wolverine, and was even more surprised at how good her husband was at being a papa bear. 'Why isn't mama pwaying?' asked the happy 2 year old.

'Yea, why isn't mama bear pwaying?' Logan imitating his daughter's 2 year old voice and accent playfully. 'Attack the mama bear!' shouted Jamie, who got off the

ground as quick as he can and jumped on to his mom, following by Tyree and Logan who was carrying the 2 year old. Kayla was screaming and giggling while all

her cubs and her husband were tickling her on the ground until Logan said, 'Crap! I forgot about the steak!' and ran back to the fire pit to only find that the steak was all burnt.

* * *

'Read us a story mommy!' begged the tired Tyree. Harper was fast asleep next to mama bear, while the two other cubs were begging their mom to tell them a

story before they go to sleep and Logan lying on the mattress waiting for his cubs to fall asleep. 'Yea mom! Read us a story!' said Jamie excitedly while lying on his

mattress and covering himself up with his blanket. They were all sleeping out of the tent as it wasn't raining, the sky was pitch dark with

stars sparkling all over it. 'Okay well…what kind of story would you both like to hear?' asked Kayla. 'Any story mama, you're so good at stories!' said Tyree smiling

sweetly at his mom. 'Do you both know why the moon is so lonely?' asked Kayla looking at her husband who chuckled when he heard that line, remember the first

time his wife told him the story. 'No.' the boys replied. 'Because she used to have a lover.' Said Kayla while stroking Tyree's hair; 'Is this a girl's story?' asked Jamie,

who wasn't interested in hearing if it is. 'Son, you're gonna regret not hearing this story, so listen.' Said Logan to his eldest son. 'His name was Kuekuatsu and they

lived in the spirit world together.' Kayla continued with her story. 'Is this a true story?' asked Tyree innocently. Kayla replied, 'Mmm Hmm. And every night, they

would wander the skies together. But, one of the other spirits was jealous. Trickster wanted the Moon for himself. So he told Kuekuatsu that the Moon had asked

for flowers; he told him to come to our world and pick her some wild roses. But Kuekuatsu didn't know that once you leave the spirit world, you can never go back.

And every night, he looks up the sky and sees the Moon and howls her name. But…he can never touch her again.' Tyree who was at awe at the story, didn't speak

a word. Jamie on the other hand giggled, 'Wow…so koo koo the Pikachu got screwed!' Logan hearing that was surprised as his boy had the same reaction as him

when he heard it the first time, he chuckled a bit at it, looking at his wife. Kayla chuckled a little too and said, 'It's Kuekuatsu, it means the wolverine.' Kayla

kissing her oldest son on the forehead and tucking him to sleep, whispered,

'you're so much like your father, Jamie.'

Hope you guys enjoyed this short fluffy chapter :)

Stay tuned for more!

the story Kayla told the kids is from the movie Wolverin origins, I did not write that story.


	15. Chapter 15: Jamie is Sick!

Jamie is sick!

'Jamie, wake up, time for school!' said Kayla while shaking her sleepy son. Jamie slowly opened his eyes, while his mom turned up the curtain, 'Mom, I don't feel

well…' Jamie muttered. 'Jamie, I have to go make breakfast, get your sister dressed and your brother, I have no time for whining. Get up.' Warned Kayla. 'Mom,

please, I really don't feel well.' Pleaded the boy. 'LOGAN!' shouted the annoyed Kayla while walking out the boy's door. 'Help me here! I need to start make

breakfast!'

* * *

'Jamie, this is getting old, just get up will ya?' sighed Wolverine who was trying to pull his son out of bed. 'Dad, I ain't lying! I really feel sick!' cried the boy, who

was upset that both of his parents didn't believe him. Logan sniffed the air and realize his son wasn't lying, but he has inherited his healing factor, it's quite

impossible to be sick. He touched his son's forehead, and found that it is burning hot. 'You're burning up, let me go get the thermometer.' Said Logan while running

down to the kitchen. 'Kayla, our son's not lying, he is burning up.' Said Logan while finding the thermometer. 'That's impossible!' said Kayla, now guilty of not

trusting her son. 'But he has my healing factor, he should heal himself sooner or later, don't worry.' Said Logan, who gave his wife a quick kiss and head back to the

kid's room.

* * *

'110?! That's not possible!' Logan exclaimed, quickly giving the medicine to his son after he checked his temperature. 'Kayla!' shouted Logan, kayla quickly ran up,

only to see her son throwing up on the floor while her husband was on the way carrying their son to the washroom. 'Kayla, you better take a day off, you know I

can't.' said Logan frustratedly, cleaning up his son. 'I'm going to bring Jamie to the doctors, 110 is way to high!' whispered Kayla to her husband worriedly. Logan

replied, 'What will those pricks know, as soon as they check him up and found that he is different, they will not help us and how would they know how to cure a

boy with indestructible metal feature?'

* * *

Logan was right; the doctors here wouldn't and couldn't cure their son's fever. All Kayla can do is wait and hope his son's healing factor would kick in soon. 'How's

Jamie doing?' asked Logan, calling from his workstation phone during lunch hour. 'Fever hasn't gone down, his face is getting more pale and constantly throwing

up. I don't know what I can do, Logan. I've tried medicines and all, nothing seems to work!' cried Kayla, 'Babe calm down, Jamie is a strong kid, may be his healing

power kicks in a little later. He is going to be fine, give him some time.' Comforted Logan. 'I gotta go, I'll come home as soon as I can. Love ya.'

* * *

'Mama…I can feel my bones burning, am I going to die?' asked Jamie weakly. 'No, you're not going to die, silly, you're like your father remember, strong and tough.

' replied Kayla while stroking her son's hair softly.

* * *

'How you feelin' champ?' asked Logan who just got home from work and went straight to his son, touching his forehead. 'I feel worse, dad, my bones are like on

fire.' Said the weak boy. 'Your bones? What do you mean?' asked Logan; while Kayla went back to taking care of her other children. 'I don't know, but it really

hurts, have you ever been this sick dad?' asked the child. 'Yes, I did, I was only a few years older than you are now, I was always sick.' Logan replied to assuring his

son that he is not the odd one out. Suddenly, Logan remembered he had a serious fever before he found out his mutation power, may be this is the time for Jamie

to have his claws. 'Let me see your hands, son.' Said Logan, who tried to touch the knuckles of Jamie's hands, 'Ah! It hurts!' cried Jamie. Logan now trying to

smooth the back of his hand, 'dad, I feel like something is getting out of my knuckles…'

* * *

'Alright, Jamie, don't be scared, you'll be fine.' Logan comforting his son while encouraging him to let out the claws. 'Slowly push the metal out, it will hurt, but

only that way will your fever go down alright?' Jamie nodded and started to push really hard, tears were falling as it hurts a lot. It hurts even more than the worst

spanking he had ever received. 'This is all I can do dad, it hurts too much!' cried the poor boy who can't take the pain anymore, burying his head into his dad's

embrace. Logan knows how painful it is, he understands, it must be worse for an eight year old. 'Look, I know how much it hurts, I promise you, I'll get you a new

BB gun, a better and cooler one after ok?' said Logan while smoothing his son's back. Hearing what his father said, Jamie found the strength to try it again, he sure

missed his BB gun which was slashed by his father a few months ago. He closed his eyes, clenched his fists, pushed all his strength to his fist and let out a scream.

'Ahhhhhhhhhh!' 3 metal claws a little longer than a ruler slowly extracted out, blood was dripping out and the boy was crying so hard that breaks his father's

heart. 'Good boy, good job! It's over now, you're the bravest cub I've ever seen.' Said Logan while giving his son a hug while wiping off the blood. 'Here, sit on my

lap, I'll help you slowly insert the bones back.' The sobbing boy sat on his dad's lap and gave both of his hands with claws to his father. Logan held out his son's

right hand and gently rub his knuckles until the metal claws slowly slipped back in. 'Does it feel like this every time you get your claws out dad?' asked the kid. 'No,

you'll get used to the pain, don't worry. Do you feel better now?' 'yea except for my hands.' Said the boy. 'You're a big pup now, from now on you gotta learn how

to control your claws and Never ever use it to play or fight anyone ok?' Jamie nodded, wiping his tears while focusing what his dad told him said, ' Dad, you said I

am a big pup now, does that mean I get to try beer again?' Logan chuckled and ruffled the kid's hair, 'Alright, you can have ONE sip.' Kissed his son on the top of

his head and whispered, 'don't tell your mother.'

Thank you for reading! Tell me what you guys wanna see in the next chapters!


	16. Chapter 16: Deep Trouble

Updating a very very short chapter, before going into a part 2 of this.

Hope you guys like it!

Deep Trouble

'Tyree! I'm gonna catch you!' shouted Jamie who extended his claws, running and chasing Tyree in the living room while Kayla was bathing Harper in the bathroom

upstairs. Jamie is now used to the pain of extending his claws as Logan takes him to practice using his claws from time to time. Meanwhile, Logan just came home

from work, and saw the whole scene. 'JAMIE HOWLETT! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!' shouted the angry Wolverine. Jamie and Tyree both jumped when they heard

their father shouted. Jamie was scared, angry dad plus a naughty pup equals deep trouble. Once Jamie walked to his father who just dropped all the things he was

carrying, grab the collar of the boys shirt and smacked his behind quickly and fiercely. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! And let his son stand on the

ground. It wasn't as painful and long as Jamie expected but still enough to make him dance and jump around, rubbing his tush. 'This is just a warning. If I ever see

you doing this again, you're getting a spanking of your lifetime! Do I make myself clear!' warned Logan who was talking to his son in the same eye level. 'Yes dad…'

said Jamie, who had a sigh of relief, knowing that there's not more spanking coming for now. 'Training tomorrow, don't wake up later than 5am, cause we have to

drive out to this place.' Said Logan to Jamie while walking up the stairs. 'AGAIN?!' whined Jamie, 'But I made a promise to Chris, we're going to play hockey

tomorrow morning!' 'I don't care! Tell him you're grounded by your old man!' Logan replied reaching his room.

* * *

'Dad, tomorrow we're competing with the bigger kids, I can't missed that! Every kid in the neighborhood is going to hate me!' Jamie explained while the family is

having their dinner. 'Logan, the news said it's going to be minus 20 degrees and snowing tomorrow, can't you delay it to next week?' asked Kayla, who was trying

to save her son. 'No. We are leaving the house at 7 am tomorrow, don't care how crappy the weather is. If this pup thinks he is so strong and tough running and

chasing his brother with his claws, he can survive the weather.' Said Logan simply, while enjoying his beef. 'You what! Jamie!' Kayla asked in shock as she was in

the bathroom showering their youngest when all that happened. ' Yea, go on, tell your mother what you were doing back then.' Said Logan who was glad that his

wife is on his side now. Jamie couldn't find the words to defend himself decided to look down on his plate and stuffing his mouth with food. Kayla scolded, 'Your

father went easy on you, Jamie, for something like that, easily the worst spanking in your life. But your dad chose to spare you. You're going tomorrow no matter

what. No questions asked!'

Thank you for still reading everyone! Will be uploading next chapter soon!


	17. Chapter 17: Deep Trouble 2

Deep Trouble 2

'Take off your coat.' Said Logan while parking the car near Lake Louise where they will begin their training. 'Dad, are you crazy! It's snowing and freezing

out there!' Jamie exclaimed, he couldn't believe his father was making him take off his coat in the middle of the freezing winter. Logan went out of the car and

opened the door on the other side, getting his son out. 'Hey, if you think you are tough with your claws, you will be fine without your coat on while we go running

on this trail.' Said Logan. 'Dad! I'm going to get froze bites!' explained Jamie while taking off his coat unwillingly. 'And you'll heal.' Replied Logan who is now locking

the car and heading to the trail with his shivering son on the other side. 'I hate you!' pouted the boy, who is trying to keep himself warm tugging to his father's

leather jacket. Logan stopped and asked, 'Well, we can turn this into the spanking of your life, if you don't want to do this.' 'I think I'll stick with this.' Said the boy

quickly. 'That's what I thought.' Chuckled Logan, patting his son on the shoulder and gazing out to the beautiful scenery of the Plain of Six Glaciers.

* * *

'Alright, we are going to take a run from here, we'll stop when you see Mount Lefroy.' Said Logan. 'And, if you're not faster than me, you'll be doing 500 push ups

in the freezing cold after.' Logan didn't wait for his son to reply, started running off. Jamie's eyes went wide open; he needed a minute to digest what his father just

told him. He had to run faster than the wolverine. 'Hey! That's cheating!' shouted Jamie who is trying to catch up after accepting the statement is a fact, he is not

ready to do 500 push ups. Finally, Jamie was catching up, of course Logan slowed down for his pup. Jamie was sweating already even though he didn't have his

coat on and it's freezing cold. After around 25 minutes of running, the father and son reached Mount Lefroy. Jamie was too tired, he laid on the snow while

catching his breath and stuffed a pile of snow into his mouth as he was too thirsty. 'Alright, time for push ups, 200.' Ordered Logan who only allowed a minute of

resting for his son. 'But you said if I'm faster than you I don't have to!' exclaimed Jamie. 'I said 200 I didn't say 500.' Said Logan trying hard not to give out a

smirk. Jamie slowly got up from the ground and resumed in a push up position. 'I should have taken the spanking.' Pouted the boy who was glaring at his father's

smirk.

* * *

Logan required his son to do 50 push ups in the morning and 50 push ups before bedtime, so 200 pushups shouldn't be that difficult for Jamie. '197…198…199…

200, good job.' Said Logan, patting his son on his back. 'Now we gotta run to Mount Victoria, same rules.' Said Logan who again started running off. 'Wait up!' said

the exhausted boy who just got up from the ground doing push ups. Jamie couldn't feel his hands as it was on the ground for too long. 'He better bring me to the

steak house after this!' thought Jamie angrily while catching up. Logan always treats his son to a steak house after a long day exercising, that is the only part

Jamie likes about training with his father.

* * *

' 500, start now.' Said Logan who was a few seconds earlier than Jamie to reach Mount Victoria. 'I ain't doing no 500 push ups!' yelled Jamie who thinks his dad is

being completely unfair. 'Well then, get your butt over here.' Dared Logan. Jamie who was breathing heavily, angry at his dad, knowing that his father is pushing

his limits, growled, ' I ain't taking no hiding or push up! I'm gonna beat you up cause this ain't fair!' Jamie extended his claws ready to beat up his father with all

his determination. Logan did not extend his claws and said, ' I don't want to hurt you.' 'I'm already hurt!' cried Jamie, holding his tears from falling, 'you're being

unfair! Why is it always me! Why doesn't Tyree needs to do all this!' Logan never thought his son would think of it this way, he didn't know Jamie was hurt, all he

wanted to do is to train his son to be tougher. 'Hey champ, c'mere.' Said Logan softly. ' Am I getting a spanking?' asked the kid who was whimpering, skeptical

about his father's 'come here' statement. 'No you're not, come here.' Replied Logan, giving his boy a tiny smile. Jamie walked up, Logan gave his son a bear hug,

realizing his son was cold as hell, completely forgetting that he was not wearing any coat. Logan immediately took off his leather jacket and put it on Jamie. ' Look,

I wanted you to be strong, that's all, Tyree is your younger brother, you should be protecting him, that's why you are doing all these alright. Plus, you get to have

the most incredible steak in the whole Alberta and Tyree got none.' Explained Logan, 'so what do you say, finish up that 500 and we'll go for the steak.' Jamie

knows that's all his father wants, he didn't really meant what he said, he was just too tired to do another push up section. 'I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean what I

said and I didn't mean to chase Tyree around with my claws. I'm sorry.' Cried Jamie who was clenching to his father's embrace. 'That's okay, pup, finish your 500

push up and we're even.' Said Logan smoothing his son's back.

* * *

Logan knows he is asking his son to do much more than an eight year old should but he never knows what the future hold, what if Striker comes back, forcing him

into doing another of those 'for your country' tasks or those anti-mutant group discovers them. He has to make sure his son can protect himself and the family for

him. '497…498…come on champ! You can do it! 499…one more come on! 500!' Logan who was standing beside his son counting and encouraging his son to keep

going. 'Way to go Tiger.' Logan said while ruffling his son's hair. Jamie was too tired to speak, he just gave his dad a tiny smile while catching his breath. 'Head for

the steak?' asked the proud papa. The grinning pup who is still having a hard time to speak, replied, 'Head for the steak.'

Author's note: those places are real places near Banff, Alberta. Studied in Calgary for a year, and visited Banff. There's some really stunning sceneries.

Hope you guys enjoy the sequel of Deep Trouble, thank you for reading!


	18. Chapter 18: Unexpected Visitor

Unexpected Visitor

Happy father's day everyone! A short chapter hope you guys still like it!

Monday 7am Sky is still pitch dark as it is winter time.

'No! I want the 'Danny's song'!' whined Tyree who was arguing what cassette to play with his brother in the car. This is the usual routine of the Howlett clan, Kayla

first drop off her husband at his work site, then drop off her oldest son to the only elementary school in town then her daughter to nursery, finally, park the car at

the kindergarten where she works and where Tyree goes to school. The whole trip usually takes at least an hour, as they live far from the town, the closest

neighborhood would require a 15 minutes walk down the mountain.

* * *

'Tyree, that song is for girls! I want to listen to 'Sweet Home Alabama'!' Jamie argued while shoving his brother aside to put in the cassette he wanted. 'Enough of

this!' yelled Logan, shoved in a random cassette, he was not in a mood of hearing kids arguing at 7am. The boys both pouted and blamed each other for it.

'Ain't no sunshine when she's gone…'

'Oh boy…here we go again.' Sighed Kayla. This is the only song that her kids could compromise, as they get to challenge each other when the 'I know..I know…I

know' kicks in. ' Tyree if I win this time, you gotta give me the Gordie Howie Puck.' Said Jamie to his brother sitting next to him. 'No way!' replied Tyree. 'Yes! If I

win, I get to keep it or I'll…' said Jamie trying to threat his brother before his dad snapped in. 'Or you'll what Jamie?' asked Logan who raised his eyebrow and

looked into the front mirror as to warn his son. Jamie quickly answered innocently, who doesn't want to be punished early in the morning, 'or nothing...'

* * *

'I know…I know… I know…'

The kids including the 2 years old Harper are now singing to the 'I know…' part after taking a deep breath. Kayla and Logan both had a little smile when hearing

their kids singing joyfully in the backseat.

'Bye babe, love you.' Said Logan, giving his wife a kiss before getting his gear and head out of the car. 'Bye dad!' 'Bye Daddy!' 'Bye bye dada!' shouted the 3 kids

cheerfully to their papa bear. 'Bye pups, behave.' Said Logan who looked at his oldest when he said the last word before walking up to his working site and his

working mates.

* * *

The kids are back to their argument of who actually won the 'I know.' race after their father went. 'I won!' shouted Jamie, 'No! I won! Ask Harper!' Tyree shouted

back. 'I wooooon!' shouted Harper. 'Mom! You heard everything! Who won?' asked Jamie, believing his mom would know.

'Jamie! How many times have I told you…' said Kayla who stopped talking and stopped the car when she saw what she couldn't believe she was seeing…

To be continued.

Hope it's an alright chapter, would love to know what you guys think will happen in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! :)


	19. Chapter 19: Unexpected Visitor 2

Unexpected Visitor 2

The kids stopped fighting, Kayla locked the car doors. Jamie could sense something bad about this guy, he was here for something terrible. He wanted to get out of

the car and kick that guy off. 'Stay in the car.' Said Kayla to her kids while she was thinking of what to do. The man wearing all black slowly walked towards the car,

Jamie saw the nails of this man extending, which makes him really uneasy, being a little feral, he wanted to get out and attack this man who he sees as a threat

to his family.

* * *

'What do you want, Victor.' Asked Kayla calmly, who has never seen him before but from the description her husband has given her, she knew this man was Victor

Creed, Logan's brother. Victor was giggling evilly at Kayla's question while he was knocking on the glass door of the back seat and waving to little Harper. Jamie

glared at the man angrily as if to tell him, he was going to kill him right that instant. 'What do I want?' asked Victor sarcastically while unlocking the car door

beside the driver's seat with his nails. 'Get out of the car before I kill you.' Growled Jamie. 'I would be fascinated to see how you are going to kill me.' Chuckled

Victor while grabbing Jamie's collar and scratching him with his extended nails on the neck. 'Don't you dare touch my kids!' Kayla warned, 'Whatever this is, my

children are staying out of it.'

Victor now letting go of the kid and turned to look at Kayla said, 'I don't think you get a say in this.'

* * *

Logan was still at his working site, with his extraordinary smelling sense, he could smell something was wrong from far ahead. He smelt an unpleasant scent of

someone who's near his family. He curiously walked towards the direction of the scent…

* * *

Victor pulling all three cubs out of the car and on to the road, 'No one ever harm my family!' shouted Jamie who extended his metal claws, ready to kill this man.

'Oh! So you're the younger version of Jimmy.' Chuckled Victor who then strike the kid on his face with all his force, 'but not as good as him.' Jamie was never strike

on the face by anyone before, he fell to the ground and blood was dripping on the corner of his mouth. He stood up as quick as he can, trying to ignore the pain

and ran towards Victor, pointing his claws towards him. 'VICTOR!' Growled the angry wolverine who was dashing down from the woods next to the road, extended

his claws and went straight for his brother's throat. Victor dodged the attack and both of them standing opposite to each other, Logan got his family behind him,

Kayla holding the crying Harper, Tyree clenching to his mother's legs and Jamie standing beside his father, glaring at Victor. 'Nobody mess with my family.' Growled

Logan. 'Well, how am I supposed to get your attention when you don't write or call either.' Said Victor simply. 'I ain't comin back, doing all that killing crap, Victor, I

am not you.' Logan replied, while telling his eldest son to stand back. Victor giving his brother an evil grin while extending his claws, ready to draw some blood said,

'Oh you're just like me, Jimmy boy, after I kill what meant the most to you, you'll be what I am.' 'Over my dead body!' growled Logan, extending his claws and

determined to kill his brother before his brother can lay a hand on his family. The brothers continue fighting, smashing each other to the car and to the woods,

determined to kill each other. Jamie wanted to help, he cannot just stand there and see another man trying to kill his father. While fighting Victor, Logan shouted to

his family to drive off without him. Jamie refused to get in the car, he wanted to help, he just needs to know how. He knows he was not strong enough to knock

Victor up, he had to sneak up on him while his father was fighting him. 'GET IN THE FUCKIN CAR JAMIE!' growled Logan who was angrily worried about his kid

while focusing on killing Victor, only to get thrown on to another tree. Logan sat on the ground trying to get up while Victor slowly walked up to his brother,

thinking that he can knock out Logan now that he was sitting down. 'Fuck!' yelled Victor, while he slowing kneeled down on the floor, as he couldn't stand the pain.

It was Jamie who knocked Victor down from behind, punching with his claws on to Victor's groin while Victor was focusing on how to kill his father. 'Fascinated

now?' growled Jamie with a victory smirk on his face. Victor ignored the extreme pain, clenched his teeth, quickly slashed his nails to Jamie's heart before Logan

could stop him. Jamie was shocked how painful it was to get stabbed on the heart, he fell on the ground slowly and started to realize his heartbeat was going

slower and slower. Logan seeing his boy getting stabbed, crushed his metal claws into Victors heart and another hand towards Victor's brain. Victor one hand

clenching his private while the other hand clenching his heart, collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

Kayla and Logan ran towards their collapsed son. Their son was shivering, blood dripping out from his chest, bruises on his forehead, he was going down. 'Baby,

stay with mommy okay!' cried Kayla while trying to pick Jamie up from the ground. Logan on the other hand was trying to stop the blood overflowing, he was

breathing heavily, worried that his son's healing factor has not been developed to a point where he can withstand a stabbing in the heart like this one. 'Champ,

we're bringing you to the hospital, hang in there!' said Logan, trying hard not to show his worried face. Jamie whispered before passing out, 'It's really…cold…am I

dying?'

Thank you for reading! Stay Tuned...


	20. Chapter 20: Letting Go

Listened to 'Pictures' by Benjamin Francis Leftwich while writing this. Enjoy.

Letting Go

Logan was puffing on his cigar, sitting out on his balcony, trying to zone himself out from everything. Kayla on the other hand, was laying on her lost son's little bed

after tucking in her two children. She couldn't hold her tears anymore, looking at her son smiling in every picture hanging on the wall. Picture her husband took

when she was asleep with Jamie on their bed at 6 months old. A picture of little Jamie holding his first caught fish at age three with a proud Papa next to him. A

picture of Jamie playing his first Hockey game at age four, biting on the gold medal. A picture that the family recently took while on the camping trip, everyone was

smiling in the picture. She clenched to the sheets of her son's, weeping quietly but painfully when she realized how that will be the last picture of her baby.

Flashing back to the day she gave birth to her first-born child. His little hands and feet, kicking around on the first day already, at that moment she knew her son

will be a fighter like her husband when he grow up, but little did she know, her son would die this young and heartbreakingly… Logan on the other hand, trying to

stop playing back on the scene how his son was stabbed to death. How he could have saved him if he was just a second faster. He needed a beer, or a glass of

whiskey or vodka, he didn't care, he just needed something to make him forget. He walked back into the house and to the kitchen to grab something to drink, only

to step onto a little lego on his way to the kitchen. It was then, he broke down, slamming the wall with his fist again and again, tears falling off, he was thinking

how he would never be able to step on these legos anymore, how he will never be able to yell at his son to clean up his toys, how he will never get to come home

and his son would run out of the house to greet him with his happiest smile and how he will never get a chance to tell his son that he loves him.

* * *

'Thank you for coming, we appreciated it.' Said Kayla to one of their neighbor's whose son was really close friend with Jamie. The Howlett family didn't know much

people in town or have much friends, they kept their life very low profile. But such a tragic thing is rare for this little town; everyone wanted to show their

condolences to the family, along with teachers and friends from Jamie's school. Everyone from the family was there except Logan, he couldn't bear the sight of his

son inside a little casket, he couldn't stand a second of that. He drove off to a local bar in the afternoon for a drink. ' Jamie…' said Kayla after taking a deep breath,

holding her tears while she was speaking to everyone on the little stage. ' He was the strongest, toughest and funniest little boy you can ever imagine. He passed

away tragically protecting us, protecting me, his little brother, baby sister and his father from danger. He will always be in our heart.' Kayla closed her eyes, took a

deep breath before she can continue, ' Here I want to play my son's favorite song before we end the funeral.' Kayla putting in 'sweet home alabama' and walked to

his son's casket, giving him one last kiss. Tyree also walked up to his brother's casket, sobbing really hard, it was really hard for him to look at his brother being

stabbed and passed away in his very own eyes. Tyree whispered while putting the Gordie Howe Puck onto Jamie's hand, ' Jamie, I'll never fight with you again, you

can play sweet home Alabama all you want and win every contest of 'I know', please don't die!' Kayla hugged Tyree tightly, feeling very bitter inside.

* * *

The funeral was ending, people were leaving after giving condolences to the family and looked at Jamie for one last time, Logan came back, he walked up to his

son's casket while grabbing a chair to sit beside it. He stroke his son's hair, looked at his boy, 'I'm sorry, I could have saved you, it was all my fault.' Said Logan,

clenching his teeth, trying hard not to cry in front of his family. Kayla walked up to her husband, carrying Harper and a still crying Tyree, giving her husband a hug.

'When will Jai Jai wake up?' asked Harper who doesn't understand that her brother has passed away. Kayla tried to be calm and replied, 'Jai Jai will sleep forever,

he's not going to wake up anymore Harper…' 'But why! I wanna pway with Jai Jai!' asked the 2 year old now started tearing up, she loves her brother, she wants

him to wake up. This make the couples and Tyree even more upset, Tyree was sitting on his father's lap crying harder and harder, Kayla holding Harper was sitting

next to Logan, resting her head on her husband's shoulder sobbing while Logan was in complete silence, and letting tears fall from his eyes, staring at the little

body in front of them.

* * *

'Mom! Dad! Where am I?' asked the boy who got up from the casket, as if he just woke up from a long nap. Logan and Kayla jumped a little, hearing and seeing

their son who was presumed to be dead getting up from the casket. The couples couldn't find words to say ran up, hugged and kissed their baby, as if they haven't

seen him for a decade. 'Dad! Stop! Don't kiss me, that's gross!' said Jamie trying to push his dad away. Logan and Kayla chuckled at their son, Logan ruffled the

boy's hair, looking at his son with a loving smile while shaking his head, 'You are one hell of a fighter, son.'

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Tell me what you think of this chapter! Thank you for reading!


	21. Chapter 21: Star of The Streets

Star of The Streets

'Don't talk to me at all at school alright? Don't find me at lunch or recess, you hear me?' said Jamie seriously who has just turned 10 and grew a little taller and

stronger to his six year old brother Tyree who was going to elementary school for the first time. The boy just nodded at what his brother told him, not wanting to

argue back as he looked so serious. The boys waved back to their mother and little sister who were inside the car before getting into the school. Once at school,

Jamie drifted to the other direction, leaving Tyree alone at the school ground.

* * *

'What do you want, kid?' asked Jamie while dropping off his backpack on the ground and walking towards his friends. The little boy around 7 or 8 tugged Jamie's

shirt and said, 'I need your help, this kid, Jerry from 6th grade, he took my trading cards…' 'What do I get from helping you?' asked Jamie raising his eyebrow while

climbing up the monkey bars, which his friends were sitting up on top hanging out. '10 bucks?' said the little boy, hoping it was enough to get the famous fighter of

the school to help him. ' You know the rules? No installments, quick cash, tomorrow, first recess. Near the swing.' Said Jamie simply as if he's some important man

in business, he had been helping a lot of kids since his 'come back alive' story went viral in the town. ' I know, I'll bring the money tomorrow, thank you Jamie!'

whispered the boy before running back into the classroom hearing the bell rang.

* * *

'Chris, go find out about this Jerry for me, I need to know everything about him before tomorrow.' Said Jamie while having his lunch with his gang. 'No problem.'

Said Chris, who is Jamie's best pal and sidekick since eight years old. Jamie got kids younger than him around the school greeting him as if he is some kind of hero.

Girls of every grade adored and wanted him as their boyfriend, being a handsome looking kid, Jamie got that a lot before he was even famous in town. But the kid

was not into romance and girls at this age, he was still all about legos and sports. The kids who have seen him fight, looked up to him, little did they know, he got

his behind tanned whenever the teachers found out and called his parents and cry like a baby after his father gave him a serious hiding. The kids older than him,

normally just stay out of his way, other than some bullies that are one or two size bigger than him.

* * *

'Hey! That's mine! Give me back!' cried Tyree who was being bullied by a few older boys at another table near Jamie. The boys were taking away his sandwich,

holding it high, making Tyree jump and get it. Jamie turned and looked, he walked to that table breathing heavily, nobody gets to bully his brother except himself. '

Folks, do we have a problem here?' asked Jamie, growling, giving them a look as if to dare them to fight. ' Jamie boy, this is none of your business, this kid did not

pay to have you protected, he is out and free for us to pick on, so stay out.' Said the oldest one out of the three boys. Jamie smirked and whispered to the boy's

ear before he pushed him to the ground and pull his brother to his own lunch table, 'he's my brother, fuck off.'

* * *

'Just stay out of trouble will ya!' growled Jamie while holding his brother's arm and letting him sit on his table. 'Dad is going to give you a hiding if he finds out that

you push another kid on the ground and cuss at him!' said Tyree, ignoring that all his brother's friends are at the same table. 'SHUT UP TYREE! Do you want to sit

here or not!' growled Jamie who was now embarrassed that his friends knew about him getting hidings. ' Don't mind my brother, he is a little coo coo in the head.'

Exclaimed Jamie to his friends who were surprised that his father punishes someone this tough. 'No I'm noo..' shouted Tyree when Jamie gave him a 'I will kill you,

if you continue.' Glare. Tyree just shut up and eat his lunch before his brother kick him out of the table. 'Got him checked Jai, Jerry lives down a few blocks from

here, he collects hockey cards and snatch most of them from younger kids.' Said Chris, who just came back from sitting on another table, getting information

about the Bully, Jerry. 'Looks like we got something to do afterschool.' Said Jamie, looking at Jerry from a far, thinking of a plan.

* * *

'Tell mom I'm going to Chris' and I'll come home before dinner okay?' said Jamie to his younger brother after school waiting for their mom to pick them up at the

school gate. 'You're telling me to lie to mom?' replied Tyree worriedly, he doesn't want to get into any trouble. 'Yes! Gosh! Why do you have to go to the same

school as I do!' growled Jamie before running off to Chris who hurried him as they saw Kayla's car coming up. 'Cause that's the only elementary school?' said Tyree

innocently.

* * *

'Hey! You Jerry?' asked Jamie who was following Jerry home with Chris. 'Yea?' replied Jerry who now turned his head and saw Jamie and Chris, two kids younger

than him. Jerry is a big 12 year old kid, probably 3 size bigger than Jamie and Chris. 'Tomy's cards, give us back.' Growled Jamie who dropped his backpack on the

ground, ready to fight him. 'I know you, the kid who survived the incident two years ago, I ain't afraid of you, you wanna fight? I'll fight!' smirked Jerry who

dropped his backpack and ready to fight. Jamie being the faster one was dodging the blows from Jerry, dancing along with Jerry, able to throw a few punch on

Jerry's gut. Jamie was feeling that he can finish Jerry at that moment before Jerry strike him right on the face with one power punch, throwing him on the ground.

* * *

'What are you doing, boy!' a big drunken man shouted who smack Jerry right across the face, which was so hard that Jerry fell on the ground and his mouth was

bleeding. Jamie was still hissing at the blow Jerry gave him, tried standing up. 'Dad, I was just…' explained Jerry who didn't get to speak as his dad kicked him really

hard with his foot. Jamie and Chris was shocked at how angry Jerry's father was, sure Jamie might get instantly spanked if his father come across this right now,

but not thrashing him like that ever. Jamie felt sorry for Jerry even though he striked him and bullied Tomy. 'Hey, old man! Leave him alone!' shouted Jamie, who

found the courage to yell at a man who was drunk and way bigger and stronger than him. He extended his claws, which shocked Jerry and his father, Chris was his

only friend who saw his extended claws and knowing that he is a mutant. The man stopped kicking the boy who was on the ground said, 'You're a freak! Come on

, let's go!' Who pulled his son up and dragged him home. Jerry was limping all the way home. Jamie never heard anyone call him a freak, he was starting to

think that he might as well be.

* * *

Jamie walked back to Chris' house to borrow the phone to call his father to pick him up off work, as it would take him an hour to walk back home. 'You alright?'

asked Chris who was sitting next to Jamie on the front steps in front of his house. Jamie wiped out the blood off his mouth before saying, 'I'm fine, it'll heal.' None

of the boys wanted to talk about their failure today on getting back the cards nor about seeing Jerry being abused by his father nor Jamie extending his claws. 'I'll

see you tomorrow.' Said Jamie while walking towards his father's truck when his dad honked to get his attention.

' How's first day of school?' asked Logan while driving back home, 'It's fine.' Said Jamie looking out at the window, still rewinding to the man calling him a freak.

'Am I a freak dad?'

Thanks for reading!


End file.
